memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:C-IMZADI-4
Pour moi * :''Alerte Rouge - à traduire (VF épisode souhaitée): '' * Memory_Alpha:L'Avant-Toute/Salle_des_machines/Demandes_en_cours#Infobox * Discussion Memory Alpha:Modèle Episode#Discussion 2010: sidebars épisodes * Memory Alpha:Jargon Star Trek * Modèle:Articlesexergue, Modèle:Articlesdemandés y-a-t-il un canevas précis pour les planètes, les espèces ? :=> Planète : Memory Alpha:Modèle :=> Espèces : non, mais généralement, pas de sidebar et les sections sont : Physiologie, Histoire, Société, Peuple (liens vers liste de personnages), Coulisses :- From Cardassia with pain 12 mars 2009 à 18:58 (UTC) physiologie, société, culture & traditions, politique, histoire, technologie, peuple, coulisses... les sections sont combinables. *One thing you might want to keep in mind: the formatting of the template works best if the image file is exactly as big as the ones we use (500x75px) *Modèle:Bannières ;codes couleurs * codes couleurs ;menu **#popular#|most_popular *Portail:Science/Branches scientifiques A faire * Miramanee * Ferengi * Seven of Nine * Angosien * Bétazoïde * Jonathan Frakes: ** 1988 - José Luccioni - TNG 1x01, 03, 04, 07, 08 & 10 ** 1996 - Richard Darbois - TNG 3x26 & 4x01 - Paramount Pictures ** 1996 Novembre - Bernard Bollet - TNG entière * Nana Visitor: ** 1993 - Frédérique Tirmont - DS9 1x01 ** 1996 - ??? - DS9 entière - Studio Lincoln essais Le 20 avril, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à George Takei. 115px| Le 29 mars, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Marina Sirtis. Le 5 mars, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Jolene Blalock. 130px| Le 5 mars, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Jolene Blalock. 130px| Le 19 mars, souhaitons un bon anniversaire à Connor Trinneer. 130px| |} |} Philoust123 de ton côté pourras-tu voir le modèle:Infobox film pour trouver où je me suis trompé: * durée: n'affiche pas Vais regarder ça (m'énerver à essayer de comprendre la syntaxe ;) demain - From Cardassia with pain décembre 1, 2010 à 00:03 (UTC) ---- A-8 ;) - From Cardassia with pain mars 12, 2011 à 13:55 (UTC) :c'est quoi ? les 8 pour 5'000 c'est ça ? Et de 5000 ;) En avant pour le 6 maintenant (y'a du boulot :) - From Cardassia with pain mars 13, 2011 à 02:19 (UTC) Alors, là, je viens de voir que nous sommes toujours le 5ème wiki international après en (32k), de (20k), es (10k) et nl (6880). Mais nl et es n'avancent guère depuis des mois, donc on peut les remonter facilement avant la fin de l'année pour nl si on suit le même rythme : de 3000 à 4000 en 10 mois, puis de 4000 à 5000 en 5 mois ;) - From Cardassia with pain mars 13, 2011 à 03:36 (UTC) moi, je risque de ralentir, puisque les épisodes VOY sont tous créés à partir de maintenant où j'en suis fin de saison 4. tu as dû remarquer que j'ai trouvé d'autres alternatives en faisant les francophones et en améliorant les acteurs génériques ainsi que les pages naissances et morts. ça permet ainsi aussi une mise à jour d'une légère actualité. J'attends également la sortie de la future BD française pour créer les articles correspondants aux tomes ricains !!! :C'est pas grave. De toute façon, des tas d'articles restent à améliorer, mais ça fait quand même plaisir de voir les chiffres défiler ;) 5017 auj, la plupart des news sur Léonard de Vinci, assez content de ma journée. Donc plus que 1863 et on dépasse nl. ;) - From Cardassia with pain mars 13, 2011 à 20:35 (UTC) ah ! ça oui, ça fait plaisir de voir le compteur monter !!! comme tu dis il y a aussi de l'amélioration à faire, ce que je m'efforce aussi de faire pour pas me saouler avec les épisodes... Plasmarelais Darth Stefan Heddryin * Je suis sur Janeway depuis hier soir, si tu pouvais l'éviter, tu m'as collé un conflit de modification et foutu mon travail dans l'os... merci C-IMZADI-4 novembre 3, 2010 à 19:04 (UTC) :* Dans ce cas, pense à mettre un bandeau {En cours}, ça t'évitera ce genre de désagréments... Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 3, 2010 à 19:08 (UTC) ben voyons !!! ça se voyait pas peut-être ??? tu te braques à chaque fois que je t'écris !!! si tu veux vanner libre à toi, nous sommes sur un site communautaire, on risque de se croiser souvent et puis la page modification récente que tu as en favoris aide à voir les travaux récents, très récents puisque j'y étais tout ce jour... Commnautaire ! on travaille en équipe afin de partager au mieux notre passion pour cette saga qu'est ST. La concertation fait partie du taf en équipe... C-IMZADI-4 novembre 3, 2010 à 19:52 (UTC) :Je ne me braque pas. Et disons que je vanne pour éviter de te répondre sur le même ton sec, froid et cassant que tu utilises à longueur de temps. Je conçois tout à fait que nous puissions avoir des points de vue différents sur tout un tas de choses, mais il me semble que le savoir-vivre ne devrait pas être sujet à débat. Concernant ton travail sur Janeway, il me semblait simplement que tu n'étais plus en train de travailler sur cet article quand je l'ai modifié. Un peu plus de tact dans ta remarque (un truc du genre "Je bosse sur cet article, attends que j'aie fini") aurait été le bienvenu. Heddryin Bureau du Capitaine novembre 4, 2010 à 00:03 (UTC) Moa Salut et oui c'est encore moa !! Je m'adresse à toi, car j'ai fait la demande de changer mon nom d'utilisateur, et il apparaît toujours pareils, en haut de la page à côté de l'avatar !! Que puis-je faire, car je voudrais qu'il apparraîsse sur le nom de MOA !! : Philoust avait correctement effectué la modification, le nom de rachello était désormais en second par redirection vers Utilisateur:MOA. Normalement rachello n'existe plus et donc tu ne devrais plus confondre les liens... C-IMZADI-4 avril 18, 2011 à 20:03 (UTC) : N'oublie pas de signer tes messages à l'aide des touches "alt gr" et la "2" en inscrivant 4 fois le ~~ ::Vu que tu es nouveau (peu de choses à recréer), ne serait-il pas plus simple de créer un nouveau compte, car il est vrai que ce genre de déplacement conduit toujours à des problèmes persistants, qui ne pourraient (si cela est possible) être corrigés que par des techniciens de chez Wikia (qui gère l'hébergement, la programmation et la maintenance du wiki). - From Cardassia with pain avril 19, 2011 à 01:55 (UTC) Je réponds à tes questions... spock, c'était un exemple. St, c'est un mythe. mon site est peut-etre basé sur tolkien et sw, mais aussi st. donc je te propose à toi et tes amis de faire connaitre st à mes membres ! un jeune ami s'appelant nogios ne connait pas bien, alors fait-lui connaitre ! j'aimerais que défois on organise quelquechose sur l'ordi, comme par exemple suite à un évenement spécial (probable sortie de Star Trek 2, sortie de bandes-désinées), on organise quelquechose, un article parlant de l'évolution du film ou sinon un évenement chamboulant l'univers ST, en nous échangeant des informations et en racontant à tous les fans de sci-fi et de st ce qui se passe pendant que nous parlons ! XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. avril 24, 2011 à 08:04 (UTC) et en plus, je voulais dire que les fans se rencontrent sur mon site ! XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. avril 24, 2011 à 08:05 (UTC) allo ? XMen19, l'explorateur de mondes. avril 24, 2011 à 11:32 (UTC)